RIGHT NOW KAPOW
Right Now Kapow is an American animated sketch comedy television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation for Disney XD. It is the first collaboration between Warner Bros. Animation and The series premiered on September 19, 2016 and ended on May 31, 2017.[2] The series was created by Justin Becker and Marly Halpern-Graser, who previously worked on the cartoon network series series Mad ''. Becker also worked on Adult Swim infomercials, and Halpern-Graser also worked on Cartoon Network's DC nation''. The series follows Dog, Candy, Ice Cream, Diamond, Plant, and Moon going on new adventures everyday...and find themselves in mischief. Every episode of the series has 3 main parts in every 11-minute segment and other random shorts. The series has a style of humor similar to Cartoon Network's previous series, ''Mad '' On May 10, 2017, Disney XD cancelled the series after one season. Lista do shorts dos episódios *" Victory Speech/Mágic Chair " *" 1" Um Garoto de boné vermelho começa reclamar da sombra do seu irmão (Ice cream) e a sombra fica maneira. *" 2" Após deixar pizza cair, Mulher (Planta) começa se eestressar mas uma mulher (Diamante) disse sobre a regra de 5 segundos e A mulher corre e começa a bater : pisa na grama e destrói a casa e bate no leão. Quando fala, Ela come pizza suja e faz enjoar. Lista de episódios *" Victory Speech/Magic chair" Um Monstro está destruindo a cidade e os aviões derrubam e a multidão celebra a derrota e O Presidente (Ice Cream) aparece com a bandeira e fazendo o discurso e a Tenente (Candy) aponta 2° monstro atrás e o presidente promete e volta lutar quando a multidão sai do caminho e o tanque militar aparece. Após a derrota do monstro, Presidente volta fazer discurso da vitória e Tenente nota um monstro 3° muita frustração dele e volta a enfrentar. Após a derrota do monstro, Presidente volta e descobri o 4 e desiste de fazer discurso quando Tenente tenta fazer mudar de ideia e o presidente tenta discursar mas é esmagado pelo 4. No castelo, Um bruxo aparece na mesa do jantar pra dar notícias aos aventureiros (Candy,Plant,Ice cream e dog tem a coxa levado) pra dar uma aventura do tesouro perdido quando eles recebe armas e exceto ele com uma cadeira e pede que todos sai. Quanto eles lutam com o Dragão de 4 cabeças até o aventureiro 1° atrasa a caminhada com a cadeira e eles destrói o dragão e bruxo chega e oferece a estreia das armas e exceto o Dog com a cintura e eles descem pra continuar. No final, Os 4 chega e tenta alcançar o tesouro e usa a cadeira pra pegar e bruxo chega e leve a cadeira e tesouro e os 4 ouve uma festa lá e bruxo comeca e pede que as águias ataca e volta. *"Cast *" Michael Baicklock como : Soldado, Aventureiro 1° *" Alana Jonhston como : Tenente,Aventureira 2° *" Kyle Kinane como : Presidente, Aventureiro 3° *" Betsy sodaro como : Cidadã, Aventureira 4° *" Baron Vaughn como : velho da multidão,Bruxo *" Emily Maya Mills como : Mulher com bebé